Study records and reports generated by contractor laboratories need to be audited as they are submitted to assess their completeness, consistency, accuracy, and compliance to Good Laboratory Practice Regulations. The objectives of this contract are: 1.) to conduct various audit tasks that support the preparation of NTP reports for peer review. 2.) to identify inadequacies in the conduct or documentation of specific studies audited so that the NTP can take corrective or preventative measures, and 3.) to participate in the adaptation or development of audit procedures to operate more effectively and efficiently or to deal with new or special situations.